Jimmy Neutron (2029 film)
'' Jimmy Neutron'' (or NCU's Jimmy Neutron) is a 2029 animated science fiction film and a reboot of the'' Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' film franchise. It was produced by Nickelodeon Movies, distributed by Paramount Pictures, and is part of the Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe film series. The film tells the story of Jimmy Neutron, the smartest kid in the world, and him and his friends' battle against evil billionaire child Eustace Strych. It is the first solo film for the Jimmy Neutron that had appeared in the Nicktoons films earlier. It is the second reboot of the franchise and the fourth feature film for the franchise in 11 years. It was released on May 4th, 2029. The film received very positive reviews from critics. Many Jimmy Neutron fans consider NCU's Jimmy Neutron the best film in the franchise, while others often call it the second best next to the [[Jimmy Neutron (2018 film)|2018'' Jimmy Neutron film]]. A direct sequel, ''Jimmy Neutron: Dawn of the Globs, ''was released on June 1, 2035. The NCU Jimmy also continued to appear in other films in the series, such as ''Nicktoons IV and V. Plot Several years before the events of Rise of Finbarr Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron is living in Retroville, Texas, and begins attending Lindbergh Elementary with his friends Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez. There he meets his new enemy Cindy Vortex, Cindy's friend Libby Folfax, and his new love interest Betty Quinlan. But when everything is threatened by evil billionaire child Eustace Strych, Jimmy and his new team of friends and frenemies must team up to stop him and his evil schemes. Cast *Loucas MacAleese as Jimmy Neutron, the main protagonist of the film and the smartest kid in the world. *Aubrey Motton as Betty Quinlan, Jimmy's love interest. *TBA as Carl Wheezer, Jimmy's best friend and lama lover. *TBA as Sheen Estevez, Jimmy's other best friend and resident comic relief. *Sydney Hockley as Cindy Vortex, Jimmy's frenemy and later friend. *TBA as Libby Folfa, Cindy's friend and later Sheen's love interest. *Frank Welker as Goddard, the robot dog Jimmy creates. *Thomas Chase-Wattkins as Eustace Stritch, the main antagonist of the film and the richest child in town. *Eric Bauza as Ren and Stimpy *TBA as Mr. Neutron, Jimmy's dad. *TBA as Mrs. Neutron, Jimmy's mom. *TBA as Finbarr Calamitous, a past student at Lindbergh. NCU characters *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom (post-credits scene) Production At NickCon in april 2026, Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe CEO Ethan Nelson confirmed that the NCU's version of Jimmy Neutron that had been featured in previous NCU films would be getting his own solo film in 2028, along with CatDog. In an interview in June, he said that the film would be a prequel to Rise of Finbarr Calamitous ''that would take on Neutron's origin story, saying that "Jimmy's origin was never really explored in of Finarr Calamitous, and we thought there was something more there." When asked about the difference between this and the past Jimmy Neutron films, Nelson confirmed that it would have a more serious tone. Later that year, it was announced that ''Untitled Monster Film director Harry Bellingham was chosen to direct the film. In March 2027, the movie, now simply titled Jimmy Neutron, was given the new date of May 4th, 2029. In ealry 2027, it was rumored that Abe Ross, who voiced an older version of Neutron in the Nicktoons films, would return to voice the titular character. But later, that rumor was debunked by Harry Bellingham, tweeting that "Abe is currently committed to Banes and other projects." In July, Thomas Chase-Wattkins was cast as the main antagonist Eustace Stritch, and Aubrey Motton was cast as Betty Quinlan. In September 2027, it was announced that Whatever World actor Loucas MacAleese was the new voice of Jimmy Neutron. The rest of the cast was announced early in 2028. Do you like this idea? Yes! Sounds like a great reboot. Not so sure... Nuh-uh, sir. Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe (film series) Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:2029 Category:Computer-animated Category:Reboot Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Science fiction